The shinigami of konaha
by Kajinoshi
Summary: A Naruto and Bleach crossover fanfiction. Set after the battle of the bridge with Zabuza and after the fiasco with princess Rurrichiyo. What if the kyubi could sense reiatsui and it felt the reiatsui of the shinigami what would happen. Continues inside
1. The shinigami of konaha chapter 1

So I had an idea for a for a bleach and Naruto fanfiction for a while now so I finally decided to make it hope you enjoy.

Set after the bridge battle with zabuza and after the fiasco with princess Rurrichiyo.

By the way forgive me for any grammatical errors pls.

/

It was dark and team 7 were returning home from the mission with zabuza, however Kakashi was reading his copy of make out paradise for the 3 time that day and he was halfway through it. Sakura however was dreaming about marrying Sasuke and the ninja in question was dreaming about killing his brother. However our favourite knucklehead ninja was busy dreaming about you guessed it Ramen.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and asked Kakashi " do you hear that."

Kakashi snapped out of his book and said "what."

"I said do you hear that" answered Naruto.

Kakashi listened intently and after a few seconds replied "nope I don't hear a thing"

Naruto said "are you sure you can't hear it."

Whereas Sasuke replied "dweeb please it is obviously your imagination"

Then Sakura said "Naruto you Baka stop yelling some of us are tired.

As to which Naruto replied with " but can't you hear the pounding."

Where Sasuke again replied with "shut up it is your imagination."

Naruto was getting really frustrated so he said "fine" and turned around and continued walking. As Naruto continued walking he heard the pounding get louder and louder so he asked "can't you guys hear the pounding at all."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said that "maybe you are just tired and it's making the blood rush to your head and that is what is making that pounding noise."

"As to which Naruto replied with I don't think so I think it's something else Kakashi-Senp...

All of a sudden Naruto seized up and fell to the ground screaming so Sasuke and Sakura ran to him however Kakashi stooped them as he could see that the kyubii's chakra was seeping out of Naruto's skin. Sakura and Sasuke were worried about their teammate so they tried to wrench themselves away from Kakashi but Kakashi pushed them behind him and ran to Naruto however when he was about to reach him a hand of red chackra swatted him out of the way. Kakashi flew through a tree and started coughing up blood Sakura immediately ran to Kakashi while Sasuke took out a Kunai to fight Naruto with.

However all of a sudden Naruto yelled "damn you shinigami I will kill you" before the chakra faded back into his skin and he collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Kakashi looked at naruto from where he was and stood up to go to him as he passed Sasuke he said " start setting up camp for tonight we will camp here for the rest of the night."

Sasuke said ok and went up to Sakura and told her to set a few traps while he goes to collect some firewood.

When Kakashi got to Naruto he saw that naruto was sleeping and decided not to disturb him so he turned around to go talk to Sakura however at that moment Naurto let out a big groan and started to toss and turn so Kakashi went back to Naruto and saw that he had a fever and since they were all out of medicine and energy pills Kakashi decided to take Naruto to the hospital just in case.

So he told Sakura to tell Sasuke that he would be taking Naruto to the hospital and that tomorrow morning to make your way back to the village.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei I'll tell him that."

Kakashi then took off with Naruto and ran all the way to the Konoha hospital where they would be able to treat Naurto. When Kakashi arrived he told the lady at the counter that Naruto has a high fever and it just keeps rising so the lady called for a doctor and said that Naruto needed treatment right away. The lady told Kakashi to wait in the waiting room so that is wha he did.

——

**Geez that was a really short chapter. I will try to update weekly however I won't be able to always do it so I will update whenever I can. Please review and tell me if you liked it I will try to post longer chapters so there will probably some time before the next chapter will come out. **

**Peace out Kajinoshi**

**Ps read and review**

**Pps word count 764**


	2. The-shinigami-of-konoha-chapter-2

Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I said I would update every week however due to school work I'm sorry if this chapter came out a little late.

By the way i will be adding some pairings in this story so if you don't agree with my ships then tough.

The ships for now are as follows ichiruki naruhina and sasusakua

Chapter 2

—

Sasuke returned back to camp only to notice that Kakashi and Naurto was not there so he dumped the firewood and went over to where Sakura was finishing off a trap and asked.

"Hey Sakura do you know where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei is?"

To which Sakura replied with "Kakashi-sensei took Naruto to the hospital he was really burning up when Kakashi-sensei took him I mean Kakashi-sensei looked really worried I wonder what would happen to Naruto do you think he'll be alright."

"I'm sure the dweeb will be alright Sakura however I'm still trying to figure out what that red chakra was."

"Me too I mean I felt really scared when I felt that chakra it felt unearthly to say the least."

"So should we continue setting up camp ." Sasuke said.

"Well we technically only have to make a fire and then we could go to sleep." Sakura said, " however we also need to leave early tomorrow so we should only sleep for a few hours before we get going." Said Sakura.

"Fine then I will make the fire you should rest."

"But" Sakura said.

"No buts I will do this besides I won't be able to sleep for a long time so I'll take first watch." Sasuke said.

"Fine then goodnight Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said.

Sasuke then went over to where he left the firewood and started to arrange the wood while Sakura fell asleep when he had finally arranged the wood in a teepee position he then used his katon fireball Jutsu to light the fire and then he sat down and started contemplating on the days events.

(Kakshi's pov)

I was busy waiting for the nurse to come out and tell me if Naurto was okay, I didn't want to admit it but I was quite scared of losing him sure I hadn't known him for long but he made quite an impression on me and I didn't want to lose him like I lost Rin and Obito. Thinking of my former team members I got quite sad until I saw the nurse come to me so I was about to ask her how Naruto was but then I saw her shake her head and I became depressed thinking that I have lost naruto like I lost Obito too powerless to do anything but then the nurse said to me that

"We've managed to stabilise him for now but he will be unconscious for quite awhile."

When I heard the nurse say that I was relieved.

So I asked " is it possible if I could see him."

Luckily the nurse said I could and took me to one of the wards where Naurto was staying at. When I opened the door I saw that naruto was sleeping peacefully so I drew up a chair by his bed and started thinking.

"Hey Naruto if you can hear me I want you to know that I was quite worried for you I hope you get better soon, also you didn't hurt the others and they are worried about you also." I let out a sigh "You know Naruto when you get out of hospital I will take you out for Ramen."

All of a sudden Naruto bolted right up and said.

"Ramen where where where." After looking around he put a frown on his face and said "hmph why is there no ramen."

"You never change do you Naruto" kakashi said.

"What did you say about ramen before I woke up" naruto asked.

"I said when you get discharged then i will take you out for a ramen." Replied Kakashi.

"Yes I'm starving" replied Naruto. I let out a sigh at Naruto's demeanor until he said

"Wait how did I get here what happened is sakura ok is"

"Slow down and to answer your question the kyubii's chakra came pouring out of you and you attacked me then you said 'damn you Shinigami' and then you fell asleep so I carried you here."

"Ok then but where is Sakura and sasuke I hope I didn't scare them off. I should go see them." Naruto said as he started to get up.

I gently pushed him back on the bed and told him that Sakura and sasuke were still camped outside the village and will make their way there in the morning. Naruto then screamed "what" in my ear really loudly.

"I have to go see them" he said.

I told him that after he gets some rest he can go see them in the morning.

He finally relented and said that he will go see them in the morning.

"Good now get some rest I will come see you in the morning" I said.

"Goodnight kakashi sensei" I heard before I left.

—

As Sasuke was thinking about what had just transpired he felt a stirring from behind him so he turned around and saw that Sakura was starting to wake up and was surprised at how silky and nice her pink bubblegum hair looked I mentally slapped myself saying that I am thinking of stupid stuff then Sakura got up and walked over to me and sat down next to me.

She asked me " hey sasuke are you ok I mean you look quite tired do you want me to take over the rest of the watch for you. "

I said it was fine so we continued to warm ourselves by the fire.

Suddenly "hey sasuke what happened with naruto I mean i felt really scared there."

" I have no idea either Sakura but I have to admit I got a bit nervous when I felt that chakra." I replied with.

"Same I mean the chakra was scary but how did he manage to manifest it." Sakura asked me.

" no idea" I replied with.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me so I jumped up and pulled out a kunai I saw a man in a black cloak holding a long katana in his right hand and he was standing on the tree.

"Ho ho ho what do we have here" the man said "some children that should be killed well I guess I'll make it quick."

"Who are you and what do you want." I said

"Sasuke I'm scared" Sakura said.

" I know me too" I said.

"Then die" the man said.

—

Naruto bolted up out of bed and looked around him then he threw his jacket on opened the window and jumped as he fell through the air he said " somethings wrong guys wait for me". Then he took off running towards the forest.

— kakashi suddenly felt his spine stiffen and he knew that something was wrong with his students so he took off for the forest as quick as he could.

—

**_So hey guys I'm sorry that I didn't update in so long I was busy and no I am not stopping this story so please hang in there please. _**

**_By the way I will try to respond to all your comments._**

**_Kaji no shi out peace._**


	3. Thebarrierscurse

Hey everyone I am sorry for the lack of updates recently I was really busy so please forgive me also a huge shoutout to opulentgamerob for being the first one to comment on my last chapter.

Also in this story Ichigo knows that his father was a shinigami and his mother a Quincy and he can use his hollow powers on top of that the hell verse chapter has already happened.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 3 the barriers curse

—

It was a bright night with a full moon and the only sounds that could be heard was the rustling of the wind through the leaves and a small owl hooting. Suddenly a figure in black flitted across the moon and landed on a branch. The owl shrieked in indignation and flew away.

The figure looked through the trees and saw a village on the horizon, the figure smirked and pulled out a kunai and after sliding his tongue against it he jumped and disappeared into the night.

—

Meanwhile in soul society

"Come on kurosaki we don't have all day" yelled a teenage boy in white and blue this person was the final pure descendant of the Quincy's his name was Uryu Ishida.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" said another teenage boy with a permanent scowl on his face and bright orange hair. If you didn't know any better you would believe that he was always angry at something which is actually false he is actually quite friendly. His name was Ichigo kurosaki.

Then kurosaki stepped out of the portal and said

"Man it's good to be back."

"Yeah well hurry up Soi Fon is going to kill us if we're late" retorted Uryu.

"Whatever she can't kill us without permission from the old man otherwise she will be in big trouble" replied kurosaki.

"That's what you say sometimes I just think you want her to kill you" rebutted Uryu.

"Whatever lets go the old man is ..." I high said.

"You're late kurosaki " said a voice from above them.

They looked to the building above them and saw Soi-Fon standing on the roof glaring at them.

"Hurry up you two the meeting will start in two minutes" Soi-Fon yelled. As she shunpoed away.

"you know Soi-Fon is rather annoying sometimes" said Uryu "however she is quite strong."

"Yeah, however i think she hates me. A lot" replied ichigo.

"Whatever we should probably get going before your old man gets angry.

"Yeah lets go" said Ichigo while shunpoing away.

"About time" Uryu said with amirk as he used hirenkyaku to catch up with ichigo.

"I declare this captain and lieutenant meeting started" said head captain Yammamoto "Kira status report."

"our division has seen some abnormal behaviour recently" kira said while turning to kurosaki who stood opposite Momo Hinamori." we sent some men into an area in Japan after seeing some abnormal hollow activity, unfortunately we lost contact with them last month. At first we thought our men were killed by a hollow but after closer inspection we noticed that there was a really high amount of reiatsu surronding an area however our men that we sent were nowhere to be found, we tried going to the reiatsu but it seems more like a barrier which we can't get through. report terminated."

"Wait so you are saying there is a barrier somewhere in Japan which we can't get through" said Ichigo.

"That is correct Kurosaki-san" said Kira.

"So if there is a barrier shouldn't the hollows be blocked from getting through"

"Yes in normal cases that is correct, however these hollows just phase through the barrier like it was nothing" a freaky clown looking guy said. His name was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "This barrier is quite interesting I sent a few of my men to investigate it and they found a small trace of reiatsu which is from the creator. We are busy trying to find out who it is but the best I can find out is that it is a human and not a shinigami."

"Great the one time we get a break from Aizen we get this" complained Ichigo. "Wait couldn't Aizen have done this."

"Fortunately no" said the grave voice of the head captain. "Our intelligence in the world of the living says that Aizen is in his base in Las Noches."

"Wait head captain who is our intelligence who knows this, for all we know this could be a spy for Aizen telling him our every move" said kuchki Byakuya.

"Your concerns are noted Kuchki however our source is a well known Shinigami in the world of the living his name is Kiskue Urahara."

"Wait what, Mr hat and clogs is our source, great that means everyone will know later on" said Ichigo.

"Anyway back to business" the head captain said as he banged his cane " is there anymore reports so far."

"Head captain me and my friends have managed to solve a few problems of increased hollow activity near Karakura town we hope the 12th division will look into it." Ishida said while elevating his glasses.

"Anyway we have the added problems of losing 3 captains and we need a replacement soon. So therefore I believe that Kurosaki and Uryu should become captains in the meantime."

At this total pandemonium broke out until kurosaki said " why should we become captains surely some of the others should become captains I mean even Rukia could become a captain."

"yes but you two are the most promising candidates and with the added benefit of you being a vizard helps."

"Ok then is that it" the head captain said while looking around when no one came forth with information he announced that the meeting was adjourned until the 12th division received the data needed.

As everyone filed out Uryu sidled up to Ichigo and said "There is something weird going on here i think we have to do something."

"I know but what can we do if even mr Hatt and clogs doesn't know what is going on."

"Well at the moment all we can do is wait for the information from the 12th division," replied an annoyed Uryu.

All of a sudden Rin Tsubokura ran past them and stood in front of Mayuri, "Captain the information is now complete here is the report and the statistics."

"Very well," mayuri said with a scowl "you may go."

"Hai" Rin said before shunpoeing back to the twelfth division to eat some cake.

"Head captain I have the report now so I believe we can continue with the meeting." Mayuri said.

"Very well Mayuri everyone the meeting has resumed." The head captain said as he banged his cane on the floor. "Tell us what you know Mayuri."

"Well it looks as if it is a reiatsu barrier constructed by a..." Mayuri trailed off.

"Well it was constructed by what," Yamamoto replied.

"It can't be they don't have the power to manipulate reiatsu and the reiatsu seems tainted it can't be done by them I mean how do they even know what reiatsu even is," Mayuri mumbled.

"What is it Mayuri, rumbled the stern voice of the head captain.

"Sorry head captain I was surprised."

"Mayuri tell us what it was that made that barrier." The cool voice of Ishida said.

"Well it appears as if the barrier was made by a human but the reiatsu apppears to be tainted almost as if they can control it to do other things."

"Hold on did you say a human." A bewildered Ichigo said.

"Yes I did." Mayuri replied with a sneer.

But I thought that only soul reapers and hollows can use reiatsu." Ichigo replied with.

Uryu cut in saying "Kurosaki there are also other races that can use reiatsu such as the bounts and Quincys this would just be another race."

"Fine, never mind."

"Anyway the reiatsu from this barrier was made by one Mamoru Uzumaki." Mayuri said.

"I swear I heard the name Mamoru somewhere before" Uryu said.

"Did you say Mamoru" ichigo said quickly.

"Yes I did why" Mayuri said.

"He is a Quincy he is related to my family on my mother's side" Ichigo replied with. "However I do not know much about him other than he was very strong and secretive."

"Do you know where he lives kurosaki." Yamamoto said.

"Unfortunately I don't he disappeared over 50 years ago," Ichigo said "but if I have to hazard a guess he would be hiding behind that barrier and killing of the hollows. However there would be a problem if too many hollows get through it could have the power to override the seal and let hollows in with no one to kill them."

"Hm, that is worrisome kurosaki" Yamamoto said.

"I know but I don't think there is anything we can do I mean the seal is probably made using ..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Yes Kurosaki?" Yamamoto said.

"It is probably blood wards that are surrounding the seal."

"Blood wards," Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes they are designed to keep everyone but people from their family line out." Ichigo said. "Urahara told me about them quite a while ago it is how the Quincy's stayed hidden for so long."

"Then it is settled Kurosaki take a team with you and set up camp by the seal then you will inspect the other side of the barrier." Yamamoto said.

"Yes old man."

"Meeting adjourned now leave." Yamamoto said banging his cane on the floor.

—§§—

whew another chapter done sorry for being so late I know there is no reason for me to be this late but I'm sorry anyway be the first to comment on my chapters to get a shoutout for the next chapters.

Now we have seen a bit of bleach so let's see what will happen in the Naruto verse next chapter.

I will try to update either weekly or monthly so please be patient thanks. Any way see you all next chapter.

Stay safe stay indoors

Peace out

Kaji no shi


End file.
